


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catitas, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: What does one do when already bogged down by work and school? Why, adopt a cat of course! Then again, maybe a cat is something that Aqua needed in her life.She just doesn't realize how special this cat is.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing in progress since. . . (checks chapter outlines) August. And with the sudden return of Catitas content due to a silly KH3 theory, maybe now is the best time to post this xD Hope you guys enjoy, updates will be infrequent/when I'm able to write them, and I hope y'all are ready to watch Aqua go through the interesting life of being a cat mom (and then more, cause. . . I have plans xD)

“Well, aren’t you cute?”

She had gone to the animal shelter to take a bit of a breather from the sheer amount of papers she had to be working on right now. Masters thesis? What was that, she didn’t know anything about it.

Normally when she came in, she would go and sit with a few of the cats that were the most comfortable with people and just let herself forget everything for about an hour. No masters thesis, no papers and other miscellaneous homework assignments, and no worrying about her foster brothers or hoping that she was still doing well in the eyes of her foster father.

This time though, she found herself drawn to one of the shelter’s newest arrivals.

He was a black cat whose fur stuck out at all kinds of angles all across his body, but they were mostly gathered around his head, giving him a very spiky appearance. His yellow eyes seemed almost golden, drawing Aqua over to him immediately. The thing that caused her comment about him, however, were the two fangs that clearly didn’t fit in his mouth because of how long they were.

They were too big for his mouth, and she couldn’t help but _love_ it.

Aqua _knew_ that she should walk away, go about with her usual routine, and then return to the dull roar that was her current stressful life.

Instead, she found herself walking over to one of the owners to ask about holding the cat with the large teeth.

“Are you sure you want to do that, dear?” the older woman said. “He doesn’t like most of the people that have come to see him. We’ve been thinking he didn’t have a good home life before we found him out in a park a few days ago.”

“Fauna, I’m sure. Maybe just let him out for now and let him get used to me? I’ll only pick him up if he seems okay with it.”

Fauna sighed before giving Aqua a tiny smile. “You’re too kind, dear. I’ll be amazed if anything happens though. Our dear Rose couldn’t even get him to come out of the corner, and you know how much animals love her!”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let you know if anything goes wrong, ma’am. There’s just. . . Something about him that, I don’t know, makes me feel like he needs me,” Aqua murmured, turning her gaze back towards where the black cat was.

“Or maybe you need him.”

She almost missed Fauna’s words, not able to come up with a response before the woman was walking over to open up the door for the cat. The older woman gestured for her to come by, walking off to grab a foldable chair for Aqua before turning to look at her again.

“Now, I know I don’t need to tell you anything about how to interact with the cats here. But please, do come and tell me or one of my sisters if something happens, or if you’d just like him to be put back up.”

Aqua nodded, about to move to sit in the chair as Fauna turned to leave, only to find that the cat had jumped down from where he had originally been perched and had taken up residence on the seat. She locked eyes with him, crossing her arms for a moment before dropping them back to her sides.

If Terra was here, he would shoo the cat from the chair so he could take it, while Ven would potentially attempt to pick him up and set him in his lap after sitting down.

Aqua though? Aqua simply reached into her book bag to pull out the novel she had been recently reading in her spare time before moving to sit down against the wall. If the cat wanted her chair, she was going to let him have her chair.

She glanced over at the cat, seeing that he was looking at her with a curious expression. She wondered if he had been thinking she would try and move him from the spot he had rightfully claimed.

Opening her book to the last page she had been on, Aqua decided to just read for a bit. If he was curious enough, he would come to her. If not, well, at least an effort of some kind had been made.

Silence filled the space between them. Aqua ended up taking a notebook from her bag as well, finding a way to keep the book open while she scribbled little notes to try and piece together the mystery currently happening within the story on her own.

If _this_ character had been there, then that meant _that_ character had to have been-

Her train of thought paused as she felt something bump against her knee. She glanced away from her notes, eyes widening when she saw that the cat had made his way over to her and way now looking up at her.

Marking her place in the book, Aqua put her things back in the bag, her attention fully on the cat now.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

The cat seemed almost shocked that she had spoken to him, and maybe it was. She was taking care to keep her voice soft so she didn’t spook him, and the smile on her face wasn’t a malicious grin. She waited before holding her hand out to him, a bit of hesitance on her own part.

Aqua stilled when the cat bumped his head against her palm, allowing him to rub himself against her hand. She watched as he hesitantly crawled up into her lap, one of his paws reaching out to toy with the zipper pull of her hoodie. She gently began to pet him, pausing when he stiffened a bit. He turned his attention to her, and she still had that smile on her face.

“You’re okay. You’re- oh.”

The cat reached up, his front paws resting on her chest as he seemed to examine her face before rubbing his own against it, his whiskers and fur tickling her somewhat.

She really, _really_ shouldn’t be considering this. Adopting a cat when she still had so much school to finish and who knows what else? This would be stressful, it would be far too much. There was no way she was going to adopt a cat.

***

“What?!”

Aqua smiled at the three women, noticing right away that Fauna was trying her hardest to not smile at the sheer shock from her sisters.

“But he’s rude!” Merryweather began, clearly about to go on a tangent about _why_ this little black cat shouldn’t be adopted by anyone, but Flora was quick to shush her before turning to Aqua and smiling gently.

“Clearly he’s warmed up to you just a bit. But, are you sure you want to adopt him? I know how busy your schedule can get sometimes. Our Rose has told us about how you’ll be sleeping at a table in the student lounge some days,” Flora said.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright, Flora. After all, maybe I just need something else in my life to change up my patterns, you know? Taking care of someone other than myself might be exactly what I needed to do.”

“If that’s what you think, dear. Spikey would probably do well in your care.”

“Spikey?” She could understand why they were calling him that, what with his long fur sticking out everywhere.

“Oh, yes. See, no matter how many times we would bathe him and get his fur in order, the next time we saw him it would be in a disarray again.” Flora sighed, clearly remembering just how many baths had taken place. “But maybe he’ll let you fix up his mess of fur, Aqua.”

She looked at the cat currently in her arms, absentmindedly scratching him beneath his chin. She could faintly hear a crackled, rumbling sound that could only be his purr. Oddly enough, if she listened hard enough it almost sounded like. . . Some kind of distorted laugh?

That was crazy though.

“Spikey doesn't suit him,” she suddenly said, looking back at the sisters. “No, he needs a more fitting name.” She looked him over, blue eyes locking onto gold as the _perfect_ name sprang to mind.

“I think I'll call him. . . _Asmodeus_.”

***

After signing off on the paperwork and giving the sisters the required fee, Aqua had taken the newly named Asmodeus into her car once he had been placed in a carrier.

There was a pet store nearby, thankfully, so she made a stop there to pick up some things. After all, she _was_ the owner of a cat now, and she needed to buy him food, toys, a collar. . . Was there anything else she needed? Oh dear, this might be a bit much for her.

Aqua sighed, getting out of the car and walking over to the other side that the carrier was in. She picked it up by the handle, careful to not jostle Asmodeus before shutting the door and locking up her car.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

She made her way into the store, taking care to grab a cart and set the carrier in the basket.

Grabbing the food was somewhat easy. Well, easy as in knowing she had to get food for an adult cat. She didn't exactly realize how many types of adult cat food there were.

Aqua knew she was going to be keeping him indoors, so that was one thing. And he didn't seem to have a weight gain problem, but she also couldn't be sure, so maybe-

Before she could even really grab the bag of food, Asmodeus hissed at her from his carrier. She yanked her hand back, figuring that was a ‘no’ for the weight management food.

“Alright, so not that then. Good to know.”

She stepped back to look at the options left, noticing that there was grain free, limited ingredient, and oh, limited ingredient plus grain free! Why did there have to be so many? Why did it have to be so difficult?

Okay, no, she was going to grab a cheap one and just go from there. So then maybe this one would-

There was another hiss, and Aqua pulled her hand back again. She turned to look at Asmodeus, his golden eyes peering at her from the slits in the side of the carrier.

She turned back, reaching for another cheap one that was still a few dollars more than the last. She got another hiss in response. This repeated for a bit until her hand hovered near one of the more expensive ones.

Silence.

Aqua looked over at her cat, eyes wide. If he was human, she felt like he would have a _very_ smug look on his face. She was going to have to pick up some more jobs to pay for an expensive cat, wasn't she?

Whatever, maybe this one would-

Asmodeus began growling from the carrier, and Aqua was _this close_ to turning to him and telling him to knock it off.

Instead, she allowed her hand to hover from food option to food option, listening to the sounds her cat made until he had gone silent. She nearly paled over when she saw the price, but of COURSE her cat wanted it.

Limited ingredient venison. Great.

She grabbed the bag from the shelf, setting it into the cart. As a second thought, she grabbed a few cans of wet food, moving quickly before Asmodeus could have an opinion of his own.

He didn't make any noise when she began to push the cart again, so she could only hope he was okay with the other choices or just didn't give much of a care towards it.

The toys were a bit more simple, since she just grabbed the ones she had used before at the shelter with the other cats. Although, she did pick up a few that had catnip in them, as well as at least one container of catnip.

Hey, she was a curious woman, could you really blame her?

After grabbing those and getting a container to serve as a litter box, litter, a food and water bowl, and a container to hold the food she would be buying, there was one last order of business to deal with.

A collar and name tag.

The problem with that was, for at least the collars, there were _so many_ to choose from! Different colors, patterns, some could stretch, some were a breakaway. . . She didn't even have an idea which one would work best for her new kitty.

And then he began to meow, the sound broken up a bit. She had never heard him meow before, and couldn't help but find it honestly adorable.

“Do you have an idea for your collar then?” she asked, picking the carrier up from the cart to hold it towards the collars.

Aqua watched as a paw stuck out and began to go from collar to collar before finally batting at a red one with a skull and crossbones motif. She set the carrier back in the cart before picking the collar from the display, glad to see that it was a breakaway and that the designs were reflective.

“Alright, nearly done then, aren't we?” She pushed the cart out of the aisle and moved back towards the front of the stores where the registers were, taking care to pick up a heart shaped name tag along the way.

She wished she could be holding Asmodeus as she was run up for her purchases, nearly wincing at the price it had all come up to. Yeah, she was _definitely_ going to be picking up some more work to get the extra munny this time around. Why oh _why_ did she do this in the first place?

“And here. This code will help you use our machine over there, so you can get your little kitty’s name on their tag and any other information you need,” the cashier said, beaming.

Aqua nodded her thanks, pushing the cart over to the machine. The only thing that need to be put on the tag was Asmodeus’s name, and maybe her address and phone number for if he ever got lost.

She got the tag set up for the machine, quickly inputting the needed information. While that was going, she turned back to the cart, reaching into the carrier as best as she could to brush her fingers against her cat’s fur.

“I hope you like your new home,” she said. “Hopefully it'll be better than wherever you were before.”

Asmodeus bumped his head against her fingers, mewing softly in response. Aqua could only hope that he was agreeing with her.

***

Aqua’s next challenge ended up being how she got everything from her car to the apartment. She couldn’t do it all in one trip, that was just going to be impossible. She’d have to get Asmodeus in first and let him wander a bit before bringing the rest of the things up.

That. . . Ended up taking a while, yes, and most of her purchases were remaining in the bags, but that was fine for now. She stepped around the bags, getting everything set up. Food bowl would be here, but the water bowl would go there. This corner of the room would have the litter box, and-

She looked down when she felt a paw on her leg, Asmodeus looking up at her curiously. She moved to scratch underneath his chin, smiling when he began to purr and practically melt into her touch.

“You’re going to be happy here, I promise. Now then, let me get the rest of this set up for you, hm?”

She pulled away from him then, picking up bits of trash and removing toys from their packages as she went about again. Now she had to put food and water in the bowls, make sure nothing was left out that would cause trouble (like the catnip she bought), and then it was off to bed.

Oh! The collar!

She reached into the bag that held the collar and tag, taking the tag back out of its packaging so she could set it on the collar. Aqua looked over at where Asmodeus was, smiling when she saw him on top of the table.

“Just one last thing, Asmodeus.” She held out the collar to him, letting him lean forward to inspect it. “We have to get this on you. That way, if you get outside and lost, people will know where to go or who to call so you can get home again.”

She was quick to put it on him, snapping the collar in place before her cat could fully react. He shook his head when she pulled back, the movement causing the bell to let out a soft ringing sound.

“There. Now you belong somewhere.”

***

Vanitas looked up at the young woman as she curled up on the bed, already fast asleep. He could see the exhaustion still lingering on her face, had even heard it in her voice the entire time she was talking with him. He didn’t really _like_ being a pet, but being here was far better than being out on the streets or dealing with those old bats at the shelter.

At least _he_ hadn’t found him.

He crouched back before leaping up, landing on the bed nearly silently, the only sound coming from the bell on his collar. He was only going to stay here until he knew a way to get out a back to normal. Until then though. . .

Vanitas curled up on the bed, his tail swishing slightly.

Until then, he would stay here and let her take care of him. After all, he deserved to be a bit pampered after everything he had gone through.


End file.
